Electrophotographic (EP) printing involves the formation of a latent image on a photoconductor surface mounted on an imaging plate or other surface. In some instances, the photoconductor surface is first charged and then exposed to light projected through a positive film of the document to be reproduced, resulting in discharge in the areas exposed to the light. The latent image is subsequently developed into an image by the attraction of oppositely charged toner particles to the charge remaining on the surface. For liquid electrophotographic (LEP) inks, the developed image is electrostatically transferred from the photoconductor surface to a blanket, from which it is transferred to a printing substrate by heat, pressure, or a combination of both to form the printed final image.